


Pynch at the Movies

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Adam & Ronan go on a movie date, accompanied by Chainsaw.





	Pynch at the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this June 11, 2017 as a Pride Prompt.

“Ronan, you can _not_ bring Chainsaw to the movies. I am positive that they have a no pet policy.”

“ _Adam_ , Chainsaw is not a pet! She is my child!” Ronan had one hand on the steering wheel, the other clutching the gearshift. Adam was, against his wishes, holding Chainsaw. She was no longer a small raven, but a glorious full grown adult. She was nearly two feet long and weighed about two and a half pounds. Her wingspan was daunting, nearly 45 inches across. Adam winced as Chainsaw accidentally buried the sharp ends of her feet into Adam’s leg. She seemed to sense his discomfort and eased up, tapping his knuckles with her beak.

Adam scratched behind her head, ruffling her feathers. “It’s not that I don’t want you to go, Chainsaw,” Adam explained. “But this is a date.” He glared at Ronan. “And I thought it was just Ronan, I mean  _Kerah_ , and I going out.”

Ronan laughed. He had his head tilted back against the driver seat’s headrest, showing off his magnificent jaw line. Adam really couldn’t stay mad, though he couldn’t fathom how Ronan planned to smuggle Chainsaw into the theater.

“So, why exactly is Chainsaw going with us?” Adam asked. “She’s old enough to stay home alone.”

Chainsaw made some noises like water falling on rocks. Ronan interpreted. “You remember when we watched the first _Guardians of the Galaxy_ movie?” Adam nodded. “Chainsaw _loves_ Rocket. Like she has a total crush on the talking raccoon.”

“ _Kerah!_ ” Chainsaw cawed. It sounded like agreement to Adam.

“I’ll be,” Adam murmured.

—–

The parking lot at the theater was mostly empty. They were catching a weekday matinee several weeks after the second Guardians of the Galaxy movie had premiered. Ronan put Chainsaw on his shoulder and whispered, “Pirate mode.” Chainsaw went as still as a stuffed parrot. Adam trailed behind Ronan as he walked boldly towards the ticket window.

“Can I help you?” The girl at the counter looked about fifteen and she appeared equal parts amazed and intimidated by Ronan, tall, gorgeous Ronan wearing his standard badass attire and a damn raven like an accessory.

“Two tickets for Guardians,” Ronan said. Adam sidled up beside him and gave the girl a small smile to offset Ronan’s perpetual scowl.

“That’ll be ten dollars,” the girl answered. Her name tag said _Cynthia_. Ronan handed over his card and she processed the transaction and gave them their tickets. “Uh, mister, I have to ask, is that bird _real_?”

“Of course she’s real!” Ronan said. He bent down until Chainsaw was about eyelevel with Cynthia. “Do ya want to pet her?” Cynthia shook her head frantically. “Okay, then.”

Ronan held the door open for Adam, making him duck under Ronan’s arm. They got popcorn and an extremely large Coke slushie. The employees kept giving Chainsaw the side-eye but she stayed perfectly still.

The theater was empty and Ronan sent up a loud _whoop_ and charged to the very back of the theater, plopping down in the middle seat and putting his boots up on the seat in front of him. Adam followed, gingerly climbing the stairs, careful not to spill any popcorn. Chainsaw had flown up into the rafters to, as Ronan explained, give them some alone time. Adam laughed and sat next to Ronan. That wasn’t good enough for Ronan, though. He pushed the armrest up and hauled Adam over until Adam was practically lying on top of him.

“Ronan,” Adam gasped, “I get that you’re very excited about a movie date but I actually do want to watch the movie.”

Ronan grumbled but let Adam sit up. As a compromise Adam sat with his back against the other armrest and draped his legs over Ronan’s lap. While the previews played they amused themselves by throwing popcorn at each other and trying to catch it in their mouths. Chainsaw swooped by a few times to pluck the kernels out of the air, showing off aerial tricks while she did so. There were plenty of times when both Adam and Ronan went for popcorn at the same moment, hands bumping, fingers twining briefly. Ronan tried to shove a handful of popcorn in Adam’s mouth. They were being too loud and making a mess but it was kind of wonderful.

When the movie started Adam had to clap a hand over Ronan’s mouth to get him to shut up. Adam could count on one hand the number of times he had been to a movie. His parents never took him and he had neither the time nor money to go on his own. He had been treated a few times as a kid but yeah, this was a big deal. As the movie went on he leaned into Ronan’s arms, enjoying the warmth of his body compared to the frigid theater temperature. He also liked the way Ronan’s body moved when he laughed, and Ronan laughed a lot. As well he should because the movie was hilarious. Adam found himself laughing more than he had in ages.

Sometime during the movie Ronan started running his fingers through Adam’s hair, his cheek resting against the top of Adam’s head, arm wrapped around his back. It was unbelievably cozy. Adam took a drink from the halfway melted slushy, holding it up for Ronan to take a drink, too. The poor straw was mangled from Ronan chewing on it. Chainsaw had settled in somewhere; they heard her occasionally mumbling to herself, getting quite vocal whenever Rocket had an exciting scene.

By the end of the movie both Adam and Ronan were pretty emotional. It had been a wild ride. They waited around for the after credit clips. This time Adam did slide onto Ronan’s lap, his knees pressing down into the seat. Ronan shifted under him, his hands resting lightly on Adam’s lower back.

“Is this what the kids do these days?” Adam asked, his lips against Ronan’s ear.

Ronan laughed, the vibrations settling into Adam’s chest. “Yes, Parrish, I believe this is what the kids do.”

“Oh, good. This is good. Very nice.” He kissed Ronan’s jaw, nipping a little. “Five stars.”

Ronan groaned. “I’ll give you five stars…” He twisted his head to the side and captured Adam’s lips. They kissed until the next clip came up. All told they got in several minutes of good makeout time before the movie was well and truly over. Adam got up, bracing himself on Ronan’s shoulder for a moment because he was feeling pretty unsteady. Ronan pulled him in for a hug, a real hug. Adam rested his forehead against Ronan’s chest, his fingers clutching at the belt loops on Ronan’s jeans. Ronan rubbed his back and sighed.

“I’m gonna miss you,” he murmured.

Adam tugged at his jeans. “I’m not gone yet.”

“True.”

Chainsaw dove in and landed on Ronan’s shoulder, pecking at his collarbone. She croaked twice.

“Chainsaw says that we should come see Wonder Woman.”

“Does she?” Adam grinned.

“Yes. She fancies the Amazons.”

“Well,” Adam nuzzled Ronan’s neck. “She’s not the only one.”

Ronan laughed. “Easy there, Parrish. You’re gonna make me jealous.”

Before they left the three of them cleaned up the popcorn mess and then strolled out of the theater. The sun was going down and the Henrietta summer was balmy. Ronan and Adam passed the slushie back and forth, driving down the familiar road to the Barns.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
